Who's Insane Now?
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: Dib has gone to investigate the disapearence of zim. But what he finds isnt what he expected at all. (Blood/Gore)(Family)(Character Death)(Horror/Nightmare)
1. What Started it All

**Oh my gosh... guess what? Come on! Guess! XD I was just walking through the garden section of wal*mart and this story came to mind! Isnt that creepy?! Anyways, here you go. ^^**

Dib's POV

I heard pained screaming coming from inside the green house. It had been a few weeks since zim hadnt arrived at skool. It made me suspicious.

But the shouts of anger had made me regret coming to investigate. I had no idea what i was up against. What i might face. What the strange alien had been planning while he was gone.

Gir had barged in my house. He wasnt his happy selve though. He was frightened and half destroyed.

He ran in screaming in horror and fear. His cyan glow was dim and he was covered in a dark blue liquid.

And that made my curiosity burst out my ears. Here i am. At the front of zims base. Gir cringed behind me, expecting the worst of it all.

I pat his little head to comfort him. He flinched as I lowered my hand. It was almost as if he thought i were going to beat the living battery out of him.

Poor robot.

I had stood there long enough. I aproached the door, eyeing the gnomes that sat in the yard.

Gir followed close behind me. The door was open. Something that never happened and confused me. I stepped in and stared in awe. Everything was wrecked. Nothing was in normal condition.

I walked further inside, expecting the door to fly shut or zim to pop out of no where and attack me. I kicked something on the ground. I looked down.

Zims pak. I picked it up. The wires that attached it to the irkens back were ripped. Sparks flew from them.

I placed it on the half burnt table and stepped closer to the elevator. I looked behind me.

Gir hadnt left the door. He was standing there.

I turned back to the elevator and walked inside.

"Computer, bring me to the lab." no reply. "Computer?" Silence.

A bad feeling washed over me. Zims base not replying ment something was wrong.

I stepped out and reached up above the elevator, where a air vent led down to the lab.

I ripped it off the wall and tossed it to the side. I lept up and pulled myself in.

As soon as I got inside, i crawled my way towards the lab. I kicked out the small vent cover that blosked my path and let myself drop down. I landed on the grounnd in a silent crouch.

The entire lab was demolished. Nothing was left. All of zims weaponry and screens were shredded and the marron walls had burn marks on them and had holes.

Blue liquid was spread everywhere. Smeared on the walls and dripping from the ceiling.

I reached a hand to the ground and took some of the stuff on my hand. I observed it.

I flinched when i heard quiet child like laughter. I lept up and looked around me. I didnt see any movement. And it couldnt be gir, because he refused to go any further into the base.

Something in the center of the blue mess caught my attention. Zim.

He was sitting on the ground in the shadows. I could barely see him. His back was facing me.

I could hear him giggling and sobbing. I couldnt tell which he was doing.

"Z-zim?" i stuttered. He became silent and turned his head a little.

Zim slowly and wobbly stood up. "Is that you dib?" His voice made my skin crawl. It was slow and calm. Had no emotion at all.

He turned around slowly to face me. Several long bent items were protruding from his back.

I couldnt tell what he was thinking or what his emotions were. But that voice i had never heard from him. The tone. The feeling i had received earlier increased rapidly when he took a few steps towards me.

As he stepped into the small amount of light that was in the lab, i could feel my skin go pale and hear the scream of horror escape my throat.

Zims eyes. Zims eyes were.. gone! Someone had gouged them out! Large knives and tools of dissection were sticking out his back. He had cut marks from the side of his mouth all the way to the spot where his ears would be if he had any. He looked as if he were smiling. He was. But the cuts made it worse.

Blue blood seeped from his face and back. Deep gashes in his arms and legs leaked blood as well as the rest of his body.

I ran to his side as he collapsed to his knees. Laughing hysterically, like a mad man.

I fell to the ground and grabbed his shoulders. "Zim! What the hell happened?!"

Zims smirked. Blood pooling out of his mouth and to the ground. His fangs looked sharper and much more deadly than before.

"Dib thing doesnt know?" zim asked like a little child in a horror movie. My face scrunched up in confusion. "I dont know what?" i asked him.

Zim let out a loud, long howl of laughter. "Zim did this!" he screamed maniacally, laughter following after.

My mouth dropped open and i let go of his shoulders. "Y-you what?" i stuttered. Fear apparent in my voice.

Zim grinned wider. "Zim did this! Zim did this! I did! I did!" he began to chant happily, struggling to stand.

I stood up and took a few steps back, gawking at him.

Zim stood up. He was shaking violently and taking step after step towards me. It echoed throughout the lab, along with the splashes of his blood.

His arms twisted and bent in strange, painful ways that made me gag. I could hear the bones breaking, hear every little sound his body made.

His head began to twitch, along with his neck. I backed up more as he took more steps towards me.

I heard the sickening cracks of his neck bones and his body as he twisted his body in sick twisted ways.

"Does dib thing want a picture?" he asked me, laughing after he said that.

I tripped over some destroyed objects and fell to the ground, getting tangled in a bunch of wires. I watched in fear as he got closer.

"He can show the world what i really am!" his laughter echoed throughout the lab, sending shiver after shiver down my spine.

His empty, bleeding eye sockets were frightening, small, red glowing orbs hovered in the center of them.

Clanging was heard. Zim stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air. A smirk of pure evil spread across his face.

"I smell a purple pansy." he simply remarked. "One in which zim likessssss." the S seemed to hiss on, as if we were in a cave.

My eyes widened in disbeleif. I told gaz to stay home and lock the doors! I began to struggle against the wires that held my body in place as he scurried back into the shadows.

I heard her scream, but it was cut off midway with the sounds of choking and gurgling.

I felt my eyes fill with tears at the scent of blood.

I screamed in panick as something fell to the ground in front of me. I couldnt speak.

Her dead body lay there. Her neck snapped, the bone sticking straight out. Her arms were shregged and her stomach was ripped open, her organs slipping out easily.

Zims silent laughter started up again. I could hear him moving around.

I godd my arms loose and pulled the rest of my body from the mess. I snuck my way into the shadows and pressed my back against the wall. I had a plan. I just hoped i would get out alive.

Zim was toying with me. Just like a cat does with its prey.

That though sent a shudder through my body.

I got closer to zims main consol and prayed to the god that it was still working. I pressed the power button and wait.

The screen popped on. I looked around, making sure zim wasnt near. I heard him gigle like a ghost child again. I stepped out of the shadows and began to press wildly at the irken keyboard.

"**_Warning! Warning! Self Destruct Sequence Acctivated! Immediate Evacuation!_**"

Thank the lord. I only had five minutes to get out before the entire base blew zim out of exsistense.

I turned around to start running to the vent i had come through. But zim was right there. I screamed and fell to the ground. "Dib human, stay. We cant leave yet! Im still zim." he said calmly, his laughter getting louder and more insane.

I didnt want to remember this. I wanted him gone. Out of my life. I looked around frantically for something to aid in my escape. I didnt find anything.

I panicked and lept up from the ground, shoving zim down. I saw the knives stab through his body, halfway sticking out of his chest ond stomach.

He growled in anger and pain. I took this as my chance. I began to run. I made it to the elevator and lept up to the vent.

I felt zims hand grab hold of my leg. I looked down.

Zims eyeless face stared straight back up at me. "No no no.." zim tsked. "Zim is not finished with his human." I felt him begin to pull me down. I held on for dear life.

**"Two Minutes Till Self Destruct! Immediate Evacuation!"**

"Im not going to make it." i thought.

I thought wrong. Zims weight loosened and i heard his scream of agony.

I looked down at him. I screamed in fear. His hand still held onto me.. but it wasnt attached to his arm! "Mary! Come on!" i heard someone scream.

I looked up. Gir grabbed my arms with his small hands and struggled to pull me up.

I pulled myself up and picked him up, rushing down the vent, leaping out as soon as i reached the end.

I ran out of the base, and just as i had made it out, it exploded, sending me foreward through the air.

I crashed to the ground with a pained grunt.

I lifted my head and looked at the base. Small amounts of it ramained. Flames cackled and stirred through the wind.

On the massive

Red and purple stared at the screen, waiting for their plan to succeed. The red blip on the earths map vanashed and the audience of irkens cheered.

"Ahem. I am proud to declare zim dead!" red announced.

Everyone cheered more. "Now lets watch the footage!" purple screamed happily when it got silent.

After the video. Both tallests mouths were dropped.

Purple looked to red. "Did that scare you too?" red nodded and looked back at the screen. "I didnt know telling him the truth would have that effect on him." red mumbled.

Back on earth

I looked down to gir in my arms. He was curled in a ball, eyes squeezed shut in fear. He was shaking uncontrollably.

I hugged him close. Wiping away the aliens blood from his body.

I stood up and began walking home.

I felt so alone. My father passed away due to cancer he had received during one of his expeiriments. And now gaz was gone. My mother.. i dont even know what happened to her. Dad never kept any pictures of her either.

Now all i had left was gir. He wasnt family. In fact, i barely even knew him.

But he's family now. Hes all thats left. I listened to the police and ambulance sirens further up the street, shivering at the wind that hit me when they sped by.

I looked at gir. He was no longer shaking in fear. He was cuddled up to my chest. I smiled.

My life would hopefully be normal now. No longer being crazy. My task was complete. I no longer had to chase zim.

Normal. Hehe.. i like that.

1 Year Later

"Ahhh! Gir! Let go i cant breath!" i screamed as gir hugged my waist tightly.

He let go. "Mary! You's home!" he squealed. I rubbed his head with a smile and walked over to the table, placing the bags i had on the table.

"Guess what i got you!" i sang teasingly. Gir and minnie moose hurried over to me.

Gir grabbed onto my leg and looked up and my with puppy eyes. "Wheres my moose?" he asked.

It didnt make sense, but thats gir for you.

I opened the bag and pulled out a little dog costume, the same as he had before it was destroyed in the base.

He squealed in joy and ran around in circles. I pulled out a little rubber piggy and three box's of tacos.

I handed one to the two of them and sat at the table, beggining to eat mine.

Gir had put on his costume and was squeezing the little pig, making it oink. He giggled and started stuffing his face with his food.

I smiled and finished moine up. Placing the trash in the flame disposal i had made.

I flopped over onto the couch and pulled a pillow to my chest. Gir squeezed between it and mee and fell asleep, smileing.

I was near falling asleep when i heard a voice followed by the same laughter that i had heard before.

_"Im not finished with you dib thing. The funs just begun."_

**Holy shit! This turned out better than what was in my head! In fact, alot of it i wasnt planning on putting in the story! I hope you enjoyed. This is the first story that i have written that i cried to :'( Its just sad and emotional to my brain..**


	2. AN

**Author's Note.**

**Okay, I Will be Re-Writing this story. I got better at writing and just feel the need to Re-Write.**

**Now I feel terrible cuz I'm going to rewrite this. Plus I will be deleting the sequel just to leave you guys at a Cliffhanger :D**


	3. RE-WRITE!

**Alrighty ^^ Rewrite here we go!**

Dib's POV

The sounds of pain and anger rose from zim's base. I didnt have a feeling that this would end well. Nearly three weeks have passed since zim stopped showwing up to skool completely. He seemed to have been erased from the face of earth.

But I knew better.

My curiosity had gotten the better of me. Plus the fact that Gir came crashing into my house wailing loudly in fear, covered in a dark blue dried substence and half destroyed with claw marks and holes in his body, and a missing eye. made me want to figure out what was going on.

This could be a trap for all I knew, Zim could be planning something incredibly evil, something that I wouldnt be able to stop.

He couldve gotten smarter in the time that he has been gone.

So here I am, standing in front of zims base unprepared with a frightened SIR unit cringing behind my leg.

I lowered my hand to pat the small androids head only for him to cower away when my hand came in contact with his head.

My heart dropped. Gir had always seemed so happy, but this? This was just weird.

I had been standing there long enough. I aproached the door slowly, eyeing the gnomes that continued to stare blankly into no where. When they didnt fire, I quickened mypace.

The door was wide open. This never happened, I was now confused and getting more suspicious.

My eyes dart around the room in pure shock. The entire upper floor was trashed, nothing was in normal condition.

I walked in, keeping my guard up and expecting zim to pop out of no where and attack me or the door to slam shut behind me. But nothing happened.

"Hmm.. this cant be anything good.." I mumbled to myself.

I stepped further into his base and kicked something small. I looked down and picked it up.

Zims pak.

I was holding zims pak. I turned it over and looked at the back. There were four wires, they were ripped and sparking. In the center of them was a screen. Looked alot like a timer.

The numbers on the screen were irken but I could easily make it out due to studying.

The numbers were blinking. Zero.

I placed his pak careefully to the side on the half burnt table and continued through the room.

I aproached the elevator and stepped in.

I turned to gir. He hadnt left the front of the yard. He didnt even move from where he was when I stepped in.

"Computer," I called out. "Bring me to the lab!" Silence.

"Computer?" Still no reply.

A bad feeling swept over me as my body started to freeze. I shivered and stepped out of the elevator.

I stepped out and looked around, and within spotting an air vent above the elevator, I aproached it and hoisted myself up.

I crawled my way to the lab, the bad feeling increaseing every part of the way.

I let myself fall to the ground in a silent crouch once I reached the lab.

The entire lab was demolished. Everything was in peices or just wasnt even there anymore. Weapons and screens lay in piles of debris. The maroon walls were shredded or burned, with crumbling holes in them.

A dark blue liquid puddled everywhere on the floor, dripped from the ceiling, it was smeared on the walls in letters that formed 'Lies' or 'Im dead to them'. Even irken faces on the walls with X'd out eyes and stitched mouths.

I reached out and placed my finger in the liquid, observing it. It had the same texture as blood, if not thinner. It smelled more of a sugary substense.

I flinched when a loud sobbing sound filled the lab, silent laughter followed shortly after. I stood up and looked around, aware that I wasnt the only one here. It wasnt gir, he refused to enter the base.

A green and red splotch in the center of the blue mess caught my attention.

Zim.

He was down on his legs, head hunched down and arms hanging loosely at his sides, his antenna were tilted to each side and his back to me. It was to dark for me to see him, just barely.

The laughter lifted once again and died down slowly. It was hard to tell what exactly he was doing.

"Z-zim?" I stuttered. He froze and turned his head to the side, his antenna perked up and bobbed back down.

Zim stood up slowly and wobbily, nearly toppeling over. "Is that you dib?" The tone in his voice had no emotion, it made my skin crawl.

As he started to turn around to face me, several long, bent items protruding from his back.

The bad feeling that I had received earlier rose as he took wobbily steps towards me. As he left the shadows and stepped into the small amount of light that shown in the lab. I could feel my skin go pale and hear the scream of pure horror edge passed my throat.

His eyes. They were.. gone! Gouged out! Large knives and sharp, rusty tools stuck out of his back, cut marks left the side of his mouth and jaggedly ran a little passed his antenna, he was smileing, but the deep ragged cut marks made the grin seem evil and ghostly.

Dark blue blood seeped from his back like a waterfall, splashing and swinshing on the ground every time zim took a step. His face and arms were cut to shreds.

Zims uniform was shredded to peices, hanging from his body.

I ran to his side as he fell to the ground. I let myself fall to my knees in front of him, gripping his shoulders to keep him up.

"Zim?! What the hell happened?!"

Zims grin got wider, blood pooling from his bloodied fangs and to the floor.

"D-d-dib thing doesnt k-know?" he asked me with much trouble.

My face scrunched up in confusion. "I dont know what?"

A long, loud howl of laughter filled the lab. His head fell backon his neck. "Zim d-did this! Zim did it! I did! Me!"

I let go of his shoulders and jumped to my feet. "Y-you what? I asked, fear apparent in my voice.

I took a few steps back, fear welling up in my mind. Sure zim had been crazy before, but this? This was frightning!

He stood up wobbily, shaking violently, taking step after step towards me. It echoed throughout the lab along with the splatters of his blood, his maniacal luaghter and my heavy panting breath.

His arms and neck began to twist and bend in strange painful ways that made me gag. I could clearly hear his bones breaking and every sound he made. Choking on his own blood mixxed with giggling.

It was almost as if he needed an exorsism.

Zim smirked and coughed up blood. "D-does the D-dib want a p-picture?" His crazed laughing got louder.

I tripped over some debris and let out a gasp as I fell over into a pile of destroyed wires. I was stuck.

Zims laughter stopped and he tilted his head. "He can s-show the world what z-zim really is." He was silent for a few seconds before a silenced laugh rose from his mouth, getting louder.

I began to struggle to get untangled as I watched in fear, he was getting closer, even at the state he was in. I shiver snuck its way down my spine.

His eyes were completely empty, blood seeping from them and down his face, in the center seemed to be two, small red orbs.

He reached a skinny hand out to me, as if he were to strangle me. But a sound stopped him dead in his tracks.

Something large and metal had fallen and hid the tile floor.

He straightened up and flicked his antenna. A devilish smirk spread across his face.

His giggling lower to a quiet tone. "I smell a purple pansy." He remarked with love. "One in which zim likesssss." He seemed to hiss.

My eyes widened. Damnit! I told gaz to stay home and lock the doors!

I began to struggle even more on my bounds as zim lowered to the ground and crawled over me to the wall before climbing up and into the shadows. "Ahh! Gaz! Get the hell out of here!" I screamed.

My arms were getting more tangled as I tried to get loose. It got to the point where I couldnt move, and was just grunting in frustration. I let my head fall back and closed my eyes.

I heard her screams of fear and pain, before it was cut off midway by the sickening sounds of choking and gurgling.

The scent of blood filled the room and I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes.

I screamed in shock as something fell from the ceiling and onto my legs. I couldnt speak.

Gaz. Or at least what was left of her. Her neck was snapped, the bone sticking straight out, her arms were shredded and her stomach was ripped open, her organs slipping out easily.

I heard zims movement again, along with his laughter. I began to struggle once again, only getting one arm loose before seeing zim reapear from the shadows in front of me.

He was on all fours aproaching me with his head tilted to the side.

My heart began to beat faster and faster. I could feel it in the back of my throat. He was now above me, a nasty grin on his face, blood of his and gaz's mixxed on his face.

I could see the steam riseing from his skin where the blood was. He didnt seem to care.

He placed a hand on my head and turned it to the side. I used my free hand to try and keep his face away from my throat. But his other claw dug into my wrist and pinned it to the ground.

I let out a scream of agony as he sank his teeth into my neck. "AGH! Get the fuck off me!" I squeeled.

I pulled my hand loose from his and grabbed at one of his lekku, giving it a hard tug.

Zim screeched in pain and fell atop me grabbing at his head. I pulled out a pocket knife I had brought with me and began to cut through the wires that held me down.

Zim began to get up. But I had already cut through as many as I needed to and shoved him off me, leaping to my feet and darting into the shadows, pressing my back to the wall.

Zim was toying with me, almost like a cat does with its prey.

I slid my way to zims main computer, it seemed to be the only thing that wasnt destroyed.

I reached his consol and carefuly reached my hand into the light, pressing the power button. Just as I had began to take my hand away, the sound of something flying through the air rang in my ears.

I let out a startled cry as a knife flew into my shirt and pinned my to the wall. Another shot towards me and stabbed my hand into the wall.

I let out a loud, long scream of pain.

Zims maniacal laughter started up again.

I reached my other hand to the console and began typing with the irken letters, hoping I knew what I was doing.

"_Warning! Warning! Self Destruct Sequence Acctivated! Immediate Evacuation!_"

I only had five minutes to get out of there, but since I was pinned to the wall, that would be hard to do.

I reached over to my other hand and started to pull the knife out. Zims blood, along with mine now coating it.

Another knife flew through the air and into my free hand, pinning it as well.

I let out a shrill cry of pain. "Z-zim! Stop this!"

He aproached me once again, head tilted to the side as if he were studying me.

I didnt want to remember a single thing of this, I wanted zim gone, out of my life.

He was face to face with me now, holding a jagged knife in his hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

Her raised the pair of scissors and opened them, jebbing them into the wall, the blades on each side of my neck.

I held as still as possible.

His smirk grew and he placed the jagged side of the knife on my cheek, pressing in and drawing blood.

I was sick of this.

I ripped my hand out of the wall, not careing of the blinding pain, and grabbed the knife from him, jabbing it into his chest.

He simply looked down at it and back at me, laughing once again.

I twisted it, earning a blinding scream from him.

I took this as my chance. I rased my legs and kicked him away.

Zim landed on his back, sending all of the sharp objects through his body and out his chest.

He let out an angered howl, adding in some irken words that I couldnt understand.

I grabbed the hilt to the blades and ripped them from my hand and shirt.

I was bleeding. Alot.I limped my way to the vent, leaping up and grabbing hold with my injured hands and beginning to pull myself up.

I was stopped. I looked down to see zim, who had grabbed hold of my leg.

He grinned and began to pull me back down.

"No no no.." Zim tsked. "Zim is not yet finished with his human."

I held on for dear life. It was probably the last moment I had.

"Two minutes till self distruct! Immediate Evacuation!"

"Im not going to make it." I thought.

I thought wrong. The weight loosened and I could hear zims scream in shock and pain before hitting the ground.

His arms had been cut off.

"Mary! Come on!" I heard someone calling to me.

I looked up and saw gir.

He grabbed my arms and struggled to pull me up with his small metalic hands.

I pulled myself up and picked him up, rushing out of the vent and leaping out into the main room.

I ran to the base just in time for it to explode, sending me flying through the air.

I landed on the ground with a pained grunt.

I lifted my head and peered at the remains of the base, destroyed walls fell to the ground and flames cackled and stirred in the wind.

On the massive

The tallests watched the screen, waiting for there plan to take action. The red blip on earths map vanished and the audience of irkens cheered.

"Ahem.." Red sounded. "I am proud to declare Zim dead!"

The croud cheered more.

"Now lets watch the footage!" Purple called out while waveing a doughnut in the air.

After the footage had ended, both tallests were staring at the screen in shock, many irkens in the croud had ran off to empty their spooches.

Purple looked to red, pulling his arms closer to his body and shivering. "Did that scare you too?" He asked. Red nodded and looked back to the screen. Purple looked to the side and waved his arms around angrily. "Hey! Who said you could have nacho's?!" He hurried over to the irken and shot him out the airlock.

Back on earth

I looked down to gir in my arms. He was curled in on himself and shivered like mad, eyes squeezed shut in fear.

I hugged him close and wiped away all of the aliens blood from his body.

I weakly stood up and started back home, with the small sir unit in my arms.

I felt so alone in this world. My dad had passed away due to gaining cancer from a failed expeirement, and now my sister, gaz, was gone. My mother.. I- I dont know what had happened to her. All I know is that I was really young when she left us. Dad never kept any pictures of her, or even had any.

Now all I had was the small frightened sir unit in my arms.

He wasnt family, in fact, I didnt know much about him.

But he was family now. He is all I have left.

I listened to the police and ambulance sirens in the distance, getting closer to whats left of zims base.

They sped passed me. I shivered as the wind rushed by from the speed they were going.

I looked back down to gir as I walked. He was no longer shaking but was now cuddled up to my chest. I miled.

Hopefully my life will be normal now. No longer being called crazy. My taask is complete. I no longer had to chase the irken invader Zim. I was free.

Normal.. Hehe, I like that.

1 Year Later

"Ahh! Gir! Let go I cant breath!" I shreiked as the little robot hugged me.

He let go. "Mary! You's home!"

I pat his head with a smile and placed the bags I had in my hand on the table.

"Guess what I got you!" I sang teasingly.

He ran over to me and grabbed my leg, looking up at me with puppy eyes. "Wheres my moose?" He asked.

It didnt make any sense. But thats gir for you.

I reached into the bag and pulled out a little green dog costume.

I had given zita the blueprints to his costume, since it had been destroyed in zims base.

He squealed in joy and ran in circles while putting it on.

I pulled out a few rubber piggies and a small cupcake and handed it to him.

Gir sat down with the piggies and started squeezing them, making them oink. He giggled and sucked the cupcake into his mouth, swallowing it whole.

I flopped over onto the couch and pulled a pillow to my chest. Gir squeezed between it and me and fell asleep, smiling.

I was near falling asleep when I heard a familiar voice followed by thhe same laughter I had heard once before.

"Im not finished with you Dib-human. The funs just begun."

**Okay, I hope this is better then the first one. I took a few things out and Added some other things in. I think its pretty good ^^**


End file.
